The Dark Brother
by ilikegodofwar21
Summary: The Dark Master has escape, and now Spyro and his friends must fight to stop him, but in this adventure, some feeling will blossom, and Spyro will find out a secret that will change everything....rated T for some profanity and violence. AU, flames are ok.
1. The beginning

**I do not own spyro or any of the characters, but I do own my character shadow**

**Hello everone! This is my first fanfic, so be nice! Flames are not allowed. This story takes place a after all the spyro games, maybe by a month... pairings are: SpyroXCynder and EmberXOC**

**Now let get this story started!**

**

* * *

**

The Dark Brother

Chapter one

In the dark realm, with it dark sky that had no sun, and dark crystals growing everywhere, there was a dark clolored decayed castle, it many rooms so empty and dark that you may have thought there was no one living in it, but that you would be wrong, because there was one living thing in this castle, no, in the whole dark realm, a creatrue so evil, so foul and filled with hate that the other dragons, or what he calls them, 'sheep' banished him before he could destroy more things.

This dark creatrue was the dark master.

Yes, the dark master was a dragon, his face was covered by the shadows, so his face was a mystery, but he stood on two legs, was 5'5 tall, and unlike all the other dragons, was wearing a waistcoat, and had a long, quick to attack whip like tail with a very sharp blade in the end, the tail moved around and acted like it had a mind of it's own. Soon the dark master said in a voice that had a large amount of anger

" Damn it... why is it that everything I tryed to do the kill that stupid spyro always fail? I tried using that weak fool cynder to help me escape from this realm so that I could destroy that realm were they banished me from and kill spyro. But that was the dumbist mistake I ever did... she failed and was able to escape my power and joined their side, then I tried other ways, but that didn't work. I mean, the only way to kill spyro is to do the work myself, but hell no! am traped in this realm! If only I could get out, but cynder was the only one who could get me out, and she could never do that now!"

Soon, the dark master's tail started to glow along with his eyes, and he said with a new voice that sounded like he was very intelligent

" You do know, my less intelligent side, that we could always, say, trick both the girl cynder and the over confident spyro into freeing us."

Then, his eyes and tail both stop glowing, and he asked with anger again.

" Ok, one, I am not the dumb one! we are equal in intelligence! And two, who are we going to trick those fools?"

" Simple."

After a few minutes of the dark master listening to his his smart side's plan, he said with a grin on his face.

" Good, thats might work. I must say, you are very smart."

" Might? It will work, I thought it up as a back up if all the other plans didn't work."

" But now, spyro and all those other fools will all die in our hands!!! No one will live!! And we shall destroy all things good!!"

Then the dark master laughed a scary laugh, he knew that this time he will finaly be free to destroy all other dragons... for good.

**This is the end of chapter one, sorry if it not that great of a beginning, but I will try my best to make the rest better.**


	2. The Portals

**I Do not own any of the original spyro character or places, but I do own my character Shadow.**

* * *

The Dark Brother 

Meanwhile... in the realm of the dragons...

It was a beautiful day in the realm, the sun was shining in the big, blue, cloudless sky, the wind was fresh and cool, which was very good on a hot day, the grass was very green, and the flowers were blooming.

But on one hill, there was spyro and his best friend and partner, sparx the dragonfly. Spyro was trying to catch sparx, but after a few failed attempt to catch him, sparx said mockingly.

" Come on, spyro! You could do better then that!"

Then spyro said happily with a hint of challenge.

" Oh yes I will!"

Soon spyro again started chasing sparx, but he was paying so much attention to sparx the he was oblivious to cynder waking around until they suddenly crashed againest eachother, after a few seconds of dizziness both were able to get up, then with a groan spyro said.

" Oh, hey cynder."

" Hey, spyro."

Something in cynder's voice wondered spyro, most of the time, she sounded happy and friendly, but now, her voice was quiet, sad like, and non inviting, so spyro decided to ask her what was wrong, s then spyro asked.

" Hey, cynder, what's wrong? You don't seem...normal."

" Am good, nothing wrong." Cynder said, but the unhappy voice was still there. So spyro asked again.

" No, I think theres something wrong, so what wrong?"

" Well, it just... todays the day."

" What day?"

" The day you were able to get me ot of the dark master's evil, that day always seems like a bad day, like something bad will happen that day. It just gives me a bad feeling."

" Hey, it just a feeling, it's not like all of a sudden..."

Then all of a sudden a large dark portal appeared next to the two aand quickly sucked them in before spyro could say a word.

Then sparx came to where spyro and cynder were, he was looking for spyro. Soon he said

" Spyro? Spyro? Where are you buddy? Must be with cynder. Those two are hanging out to much it seems those to are in..."

But Then , like what happeded to spyro and cynder, he too was sucked in to a dark portal.

* * *

Now ember was just walking around, thinking about spyro as usual, that was until she went inside an empty small dragon shrine. 

" Oh, spyro, why won't you just admit your love for me?" thought ember, she was about to leave when she saw something wried.

" Hey, whats that? " Said ember, in front of her was a yellow portal, unlike the other portals, it seemed more nicer.

" Hm, I wonder whats inside it? one way to find out." She soon went inside the portal, then it disappeared.

**Well, this is the end of chapter two, stay tune for some more!**


	3. The Realms

I do not own spyro or any other character, but I do own shadow

Hey! Sorry I couldn't make a chapter sooner, but my computer was not working! Sorry!

* * *

The Dark Brother 

The Realms

"Were are we?"

Spyro and cynder were now in some wried and empty place, the sky was a blank grey, the area was... dark, no life was around, nothing was there except a endless waves of dark black crystals and sandy soil. But there in the far side of were the two were was a black shrine, its black spikey roof was holded by black columns that looked old and breakable. But what was really surprising about the shrine was not what it looked like but what was inside, the walls and door were gone, revealing a floating crystal, it was blue, about the size of two hands, and was beautiful, unlike everything else in this empty valley.

Soon, sparx too, appeared, when he finally was able to speak. He spoke, saying,

" What? What just happen? Where are we, and what's with the nice crystal in that shrine?" He have just noticed he crystal, and thougt more about it, but not for long. A few seconds after sparx finished talking, spyro said happly.

" Sparkx! I thought you were back in our realm?"

" Well I was, until some dark, creepy portal sucked me in, and,here we are, in some middle of nowhere."

" I know, what are we going to do, we need to get back home." Something also was on spyro's mind, if they were brought here by a dark portal, then, who was the person who made that dark portal?

He soon forgot of that thought, for soon, cynder, who seemed to have made up a plan, sayed.

" Hey, I jsut thought of something, maybe that crystal in that shrine could help us get back, I mean, it's the only thing we got."

" Hm, cynder's right, we should check out that crystal, let's go." Said spyro, and soon they begain their journey for the crystal.

* * *

Now we go to ember's part of the story, the portal had teleported ember in some dark dungeon, barely the smallest bit of light was coming from the other side of a door. 

" Wow, this place is really dark, I wondered what there keeping here, if there is anyone here." Soon, she was about to leave, until she heard a male voice deep in thr dungeon, which said.

" Hey who's there? I if your someone from the outside, get me out, please? I was traped here for no reason!"

Ember, who decided to help the voice, went down to the dungeon, when she got to the bottom, she couldn't see a thing.

" Hey, where are you, I can't see a thing!"

" Trust me, your get used to this darkness, I can see you perfectly. Follow the sound of my voice, or try to see red eyes!" What the dragon said to himself "_kind of cute, that girl, maybe she can help me"_

Soon, ember saw two red eyes, then she was able to make out a metal box the dragon was in.

" So let me guess, you want me to break that box?"

" yeah, I can't do it, since you can't destroy this damn box, but I think this thing is rusted enought to break it outside, hit it."

" Ok, here goes nothing."

Ember then charged it, and to her suprise it was destroyed very easily, the body of the dragon, he had black scales, was about the same size as ember, and had a hppy look in his face.

" Finally! Some light, somewhat, anyway, my name is shadow, but enough talk, I must go, we WILL meet again." He soon ran up the steps and broke the door, after he left, ember said to herself

"_ Wo was that guy? And why did he look... familiar?"_

* * *

In the dark realms the dark master was talking to himself, the conversation was just about the plan, until the smart side asked.

" Wait, should we tell spyro THE secret if he makes it to us?"

" Hmm, maybe, it would be the nicest way to freak him out, before his demise."

" Yes, it would."

* * *

**Well, end of chapter 3, kind of long, wasen't it?**


	4. The Battles Begin

**Hey there everyone! Again, it took me a while to finish this chapter, but I was busy. I also would like to thank wishbone for helping me with the grammer, enjoy!**

**I do not own spyro characters or places, except for shadow and drake.**

* * *

The Dark Brother

The Battles Begins

After a long time of walking, Spyro and the group were finally inside the shrine, and the crystal looked much more beautiful then from far away.

" Well … we're here," Spyro said, as he approached the crystal. "Now to get that crystal."

" I don't know," Cynder said. "I think I saw this crystal before, and I feel something… evil about it."

" You know, maybe once we get out of here, we could keep the crystal and sell it," Sparx said with a hint of greed in his voice.

But, unknown to the three, a large, wood-like hand quietly approached Sparx. Just before it seized him, Spyro saw its movement out of the corner of his eye.

" Sparx! Watch out!!" Spyro screamed.

Sparx narrowly averted the hand.

" Whoa!!" Sparx said with a gasp. "Why is it that one, I am always the first one to get attacked, and two, that there is always someone or something guarding a crystal or something like that?"

After Sparx finished his sentence, the attacker revealed itself. It jumped off the roof, showing the three his grotesque body. He seemed to be a large plant. Since he had petals on his head, his body was green with leaves here and there. And its arms and legs were bark. His face had creepy eyes and a large mouth, which had no tongue.

" Ahhhhhh… Zahnow…shewomsal…nesehaakte…nahelseswas…coakdlef vosoene zaiheas!" It said while breathing heavily.

The three were now scared from the monster, but Spyro gained enough courage to speak to the monster.

" Look," Spyro said, "I don't know what you are and what you want, but you won't harm Sparx, me, or Cynder!"

This gave Cynder courage, and they were now ready to fight the monster.

" Errrrr…. Henenashow!!" the monster uttered.

A battle ensued between the monster and Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx.

* * *

Now, we go back to Ember and Shadow's story. After Shadow was freed by Ember, Shadow was now in the prison. Unlike the dungeon, the prison was made of wood and had some light with some prison cells. It was almost like a maze, with many rooms and halls.

" Great, just great," Shadow said with anger." "They had to make it a maze. I cannot understand why they would have to do something like this, just to make me insane!? I should have never accepted the deal from that monster of a dragon Drake!"

After many agonizing minutes he finally found the door out of the prison.

"Finally! I am done! Now all I have to do is go to that tallest building and defeat Drake! Though I don't think even I can beat him myself. Maybe the girl can help…"

Just as he was about to exit, he heard a large sound behind him. Shadow turned around and saw a large Minotaur with dark steel all over his body and red piercing eyes.

" Well, well, well," Shadow said without flinching, "if it isn't the same piece of trash that helped put me in that god-awful excuse for a dungeon."

The Minotaur replied with a deep angry voice.

"Still the same rude boy even after being thrown into the dungeon," the Minotaur replied with a deep angry voice. "How did YOU escape? The cage you were in was unbreakable on the inside."

"You would be surprised. I had help from some girl."

"What!! Who could be in the dungeon!? You were the only one in there!"

"You must have counted wrong. Maybe it's because you're dumber then the dragon that tricked me into this mess."

"Why you!! That's it; I'm going to MAKE you go back to the dungeon!! But if I do kill you, at least my lord Drake will reward me when I show him your body!"

"Prove it!"

The Minotaur took out his large war hammer and then charged at Shadow.

Meanwhile in the Dark Castle…

The Dark Master was watching, as both fights were about to begin.

"Well, it seems like Spyro has trouble on his hands," the intelligent side said. "The guardian is known to never hold back when it comes to that crystal.

"He should. That crystal is the key to our victory! But what if Spyro and Cynder can't beat him?"

"They will. The chances of them winning are 99.9 percent."

"Wow. What about the fight with the jailer and Shadow?"

"Even I didn't think that would happen, but if you think about it, it makes sense."

"Let's just watch and see."

* * *

**Well, this is the end of chapter 4, hoped you liked it. Also I would like to tell you all that the secert which is SO important to thich fanfic will be revealed most likely in the next chapter, if not that then all the other chapters... Later!**


	5. The Battles Part One

The Dark Brother

The Battles (Part One)

**Hello everyone of my fellow readers!! I am so sorry I didn't update for a long while, but I was lazy ( please forgive me!) anyways, I would dearly like to thank wishbone the lover of books once again for helping me with a few typing errors. But enough of this talking, let the story continue!**

* * *

Soon the creature rushed towards Spyro and Cynder with its bark-like arm enlarged and tried to attack them by whipping it at them. They were able to dodge the attack, but were unable to avoid its next attack. The Guardian shot out the petals on his head with precise aim. Its petals were sharp, and with very high speeds, they sliced though Spyro and Cynder's skin. Cynder was cut on the legs and wings, while Spyro was hit mostly on his body and one got him on the cheek. Ignoring the pain, Cynder and Spyro refused to give up. Cynder attacked by slicing the Guardian's head with the metal point on her tail; but unfortunately for them, the attack had no affect on the Guardian. The mark left on its face quickly healed and disappeared.

"Did you see THAT?!" Sparx cried out, shocked.

"Yes I did, Sparx, and that just made me think this thing is going to be a lot harder to defeat then I thought,"

Spyro replied. Spyro decided to blast the Guardian with a surge of earth breath. But all that did was push him back a few yards away, causing him to trip and accidentally fall down with massive force to the floor tiles. As they cracked, one piece flew though the air and lodged itself into the Guardian's bark chest. The Guardian soon got up and gazed at the tile piece attached to his chest. Frantically, he tried to remove it. In doing so, he left himself wide open for attack. Spyro and Cynder used this moment to their advantage. Spyro tried to use lighting, but it only stunned the Guardian for a short moment. Cynder finally did damage by breathing some fire at it. Flames engulfed the guardian's body, and he worked itself into a frenzy trying to get the fire out. The guardian's petals, which had grown back, turned a rotten type of black. The bark that made up its body also turned black. Its bark arms and legs turned to ash and blew away with the slow moving wind. The Guardian fell to the floor, trying to extinguish the fire while contemplating its next attack.

"Spyro, fire can kill this thing with ease! Or at least damage it." Cynder said, observing the effectiveness of her attack.

"Wait!" Sparx cried. "It looks like you could try using ice breath on it, Spyro. It seems as if elemental attacks like fire and ice are harmful to this oversized flower plant thing."

Spyro took Sparx's advice. Just as he was about to attack with ice breath, the Guardian used its next attack. His eyes began to radiate a greenish glow, and before she could notice, a huge green hand swiftly enveloped Cynder and slowly began crushing her to death.

"Cynder!" Spyro screamed. "Why you! No one hurts my friends!

Spyro glared at the Guardian with hatred in his eyes. Normally, he wouldn't be this angry, but when someone threatened any one of his friends; he showed no mercy on his adversary. Without hesitation, he quickly froze the Guardian. In a rage, he mercilessly attacked the Guardian and shattered its frozen form into a million pieces, killing the Guardian and destroying the hand crushing Cynder with melee attacks. Spyro then rushed towards Cynder to check if she was injured.

"You all right?" Spyro asked.

"I'm good enough to walk," Cynder replied, "but I'm out of energy."

Sparx soon joined in the chatting. "Great, but first lets get this crystal and go, before another monster comes. I really don't want to end up someone else's dessert."

"Right," Spyro replied with a smile. He then walked slowly towards the floating crystal. Then, like most of the gems Spyro had collected, it soon moved to him until it orbited him.

Suddenly, before any of them could notice, the same portal that sucked them into this dream like place appeared. But this time, instead of sucking them in forcefully, it just lay there, waiting for them to enter. Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx entered and left this forgotten place.

The Dark Master had just watched the battle end, and with a chuckle, said,

"You have got to be deceiving me. That was the so called 'MIGHTY' Gaurdian? If that was, then seriously, did they even try and make an actually effective Gaurdian? I want to know."

"Ahh, it was not that the Gaurdian was weak. In fact, he was strong enough to obliterate entire settlements. But it was that Spyro was far more powerful. He IS the purple dragon, he reminds me of me….."

"Oh, yes, he does. You two share the same powers, the same blood… speaking about memories, I remember when you were just like him: heroic, good, and loved by all. I also remember the time when we became friends….."

"Yes, I too remember, but enough about memories. Let's see what our little Shadow is doing."

"Be my guest." Both of them smiled with glee in anticipation of the brawl between Shadow and the Jailor……..

* * *

**So, my first action scene... I hope it was good. I hope you continue reading, and I would like some constructive criticism. Some people hate them, but for me, there a stairway to improvment.**


	6. The Battles Part Two

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry if you are upset for waiting this long. But school work really take the time away. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Spyro and everyone else from the LoS series are the copyright of Sierra, everyone else are the copyright of me.**

* * *

The Dark Brother

The Battles pt. Two

The Jailor forced his colossal war-hammer to collide onto the delicate figure of Shadow, but the black dragon was sly and swiftly parried a few feet to the right before the war-hammer could touch him. The war-hammer crashed onto the wooden floor, creating a huge pit in what used to be a fraction of the deck. Shadow smirked then mocked the Jailor, saying

"Ha! Looks like that large and sluggish war-hammer of yours won't help you defeat me!"

the Jailor became irate, replying

"ARGH!!! You will rue the day you dared to humiliate me, dragon!"

the Jailor raised the war-hammer and suddenly sent a burst of magic into the weapon, freezing it to the very core. Raising it into the air, he clashed it down to the floor, emitting a tremendous wave of frost around the entire battleground. Shadow jumped over four of them, but was hit by the by the fifth, causing him to fly backward. He coughed up an ounce of blood, but simply grinned, revealing a sharp set of canines.

"So, I bet you think that little hit will guarantee your victory? Then you must be as stupid as I thought, for I won't let someone like you get into my way. I will escape from this hell!! "

the Jailor became a bit exhausted after the attack, but hid this, replying

"You still believe that you can defeat the mighty Drake!? If you cannot win against me, you cannot survive a second battling him!"

Shadow then ran rapidly to the backside of the Jailor. Dodging the many swings of the war-hammer, Shadow reached for the small tail of the Jailor and sank his canines into it. The Jailor screeched in agony as the fangs penetrated his flesh, causing tiny sprites of blood to rush out. Shadow then released his teeth and questioned the Jailor.

"Tell me, is that hammer of yours starting to wear you out? You're starting to breathe heavily, and your attacks are starting to become slower and less accurate."

Indeed, this was true, but the Jailor still refused to admit it, replying angrily

"I'm just barely starting, you pathetic lizard!"

The Jailor then prepared a desperate move for victory. He tightened his grip on the war-hammer then enchanted it with flames, electricity, earth, and darkness. He then turned to face Shadow, who stood simply with a smile. The Jailor then raised his war-hammer towering into the air, readying it for Shadow's eradication.

"I see that you have your weapon prepared to destroy me. Well, ok, I'll wait right here. It will be so easy to kill me now, if you have the endurance to kill me," Shadow said excitedly.

"Yes! Stay right where you are so I can eliminate every single piece of you from the face of the realms!" the Jailor replied eagerly.

Alas, the Jailor was extremely exhausted and did not have nearly enough energy to send Shadow to his demise. Defeated, the Jailor fell to the earth, unconscious, as a stone falls to the ground.

Shadow simply chuckled, saying

"See how that hammer of yours is not effective against someone like me? Next time, try something faster."

Shadow then preceded to the door when suddenly, he heard a very English voice all around the area.

"Magnificent! Spectacular! How you used the Jailor's own raw force against him! Words cannot comprehend how much pleasure I feel after this!"

Shadow quickly turned around to see a dragon about his height appear. The dragon had white skin and wings, black claws and belly scales, and a golden mask that covered half of his triangularly shaped face. A few abnormal features about him were different colored eyes, one red, one black, and the extraordinary infinity symbol on his belly scales.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Me? I am just a simple dragon who knows much about you and your…experiences with the Dark Fool and his general Drake, who makes this jailor look like a genius."

"…How do you about that!?"

"Now, now. No need to get angry. Those questions shall be answered when you gain back your body from those imbeciles………. "

Meanwhile in the Dark Realms…….

The Dark Master and his other side, Drake, were made slightly nervous by the appearance of the new dragon.

"Who is that dragon?! I can feel his powers…they're unimaginable!!" Drake commented on the dragon.

"Even I do not know, but I do know one thing: he is a threat to our plans. So we must do something about him," the Dark Master replied, knowing that the Dragon they were facing now was more powerful, and darker, then he seemed…….

* * *

**Well another chapter done, hopefully you continue to read my story, for there is more yet to come. But first a big shoutout to Wishbone yet again for helping improve my story, and a big thanks to all of you who read! I'll make the next chapter as soon as possible!**


	7. New Arrivals and Unanswered Questions

**Greetings.....my most honored guest. Please, do stay and read the new chapter....and, for payback for my long hibernation and aging writings, I will work my best to bring you the greatest writings I can make.....enjoy.**

* * *

The Dark Brother…

…Chapter 7…

…New Arrivals and Unanswered Questions…

"Ah, excuse me, my dear Shadow, I forgot my manners. My name is Beilel. It is a pleasure to meet you once more. "

"Once more? I've never seen you before in my life, and how do you know my name!?" Shadow said in anger. But something in Beilel's words rang true, and for whatever reason, he just could not shake the gut feeling away.

"You are different from when I had last laid my eyes on you, getting frustrated so massively by stupidity, cowards who would sacrifice entire families in order to rescue their own pitiful lives, lies and the person who says them, and things that make no sense to your mind yet are seemingly obvious to others…… you still have a long way to go, my friend," Beilel replied with a genuine smile in his pale, strange face.

"How…..how did you know all that stuff about me? Just what do you want with me? Are you my friend…..or foe?" Shadow said slightly shocked; he wasn't the kind of dragon who liked being an open book. In fact, he feared it.

"What do I want? I wish nothing more than for you to be alive and well, so this would mean that I am here to aid you in your escape from the two masterminds' little game; obviously meaning that I am your ally. "

"I don't really enjoy having a "friend" who knows too much about me, but I guess it's better than nothing…..I hope," Shadow said with sigh. he didn't like this new guy, but seeing as how he knew more than any normal dragon would, he wouldn't try and do something he may later regret doing like he did so long ago……

"Oh, but I won't aid you directly; that would be too much of a hassle for you. But I will make your odyssey….easier behind the curtains, if you will," Beilel said back, who stared into Shadow's eyes with a sly grin. Shadow also stared back, but instead with a deep frown in his face. It was quite certain that they would not make the best of friends.

"Yea yea, sure…..just know that I'm more than ready if you happen to lie to me and betray me," Shadow said with caution. He always expected to be backstabbed by anyone and everyone; hell, he was even suspecting Ember of being a spy for The Dark Master and Drake. Paranoia? Maybe, but one of his sayings that most influenced his personality was that "sometimes, it pays to be paranoid."

"Oh, you can count on me, my friend. What would be in my gain if I tricked you? Why, you are important to me…without you….well, let's just say that a certain other dragon would have no chance of victory, while another would not even exist!"

Shadow thought of these words quietly with a stern look in his face, but making no idea of what he might mean, he proved Beilel's words right and grew s quickly frustrated at what these words had meant. _"I hate these cryptic messages this guy's pulling out of his mouth. Why can't he make some sense? If I knew what he was talking about, than I might've actually cared a bit more," _he thought to himself, hoping that he might get what Beilel was saying in the future.

"Ok, ok I get it. I'm important, but really, shouldn't we just get over this conversation already? We don't have all the time in the world to stop, and hopefully kill, at least one of those bastards," Shadow replied urgently. He also laced in a considerably amount of hate in the last part of his words.

"Of course, we haven't much time before The Dark Master and Drake learn about The Jailor's humiliating defeat. So now, I bid you adieu, until we meet once more. Oh, and give my regards to Ember." Beilel said before he disappeared as quickly and quietly as he appeared. In fact, all Shadow could see before he vanished was his golden mask and infinity sign in his belly plates glowing intensely with a white and black hue. Then the silhouette of a 10-foot tall, dragonlike body surrounded him, which was oddly standing on two legs perfectly. After that, he just vanished without a trace.

Shadow was very much shaken from what he saw, enough to go blank for five minutes before he finally snapped out and thought quietly,

"What the hell just happened? Something about that guy just isn't right….what was that huge thing that was around him? Who is this Ember? Maybe she's that girl who released me…..if so, how does he know her? Perhaps they met each other in the past when I was stuck here. Ah, maybe I shouldn't really bother right now; I've got to finish what I have to do."

Then Shadow turned around to see Ember finally coming into the room with a relieved smile on her face.

"Finally, I've found you! Do you know how creepy this place can be when you're alone, lost, and looking for a way out? I heard a lot of noise from your direction. What happened to you?"

"Oh…I just had to beat the jailor of the place; he was one of the people who caused me to be in that cage. By the way, my name's Shadow. Yours?"

"Oh, my name is Ember. I came from the other side of the portal that went to here, and when I went inside, the portal closed. How do you think I can get out?"

"Easy, get to the tower that holds the lords of this place and defeat them….at least, I think that's how we get out."

"Well, it's better than nothing. Let's go."

"Fine. I may need another person on my side if we wish to leave. You'd better be ready though; it won't be an easy ride."

"Ah, I'm not scared. I'm ready to do this," Ember said confidently with a smile.

"Right. Well, let's go," Shadow said before he released the locked door open with the keys he had been able to grab from the unconscious Jailor. They both walked away, unaware that their journey would be much different from what they would have foreseen…

* * *

**I do hope you found the newest addition of the story superior to the former acts in the tale....until we meet again, stay well friends.**

**Editing by: Wishbone the Lover of Books**


End file.
